scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Pingu Jumps In
Pingu Jumps In is the seventh episode of the sixth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Jack Jumps In. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Pingu (from Pingu) as Jack *Robby (from Pingu) as Alfie *Bo (from Garfield/US Acres) as Oliver (Pack) *Scratch (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Max *Plato (from Garfield/US Acres) as Kelly *Big Macintosh (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Byron *Pingi (from Pingu) as Isobella *George Hautcourt (from The Aristocats) as The Foreman *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Miss Jenny *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ned (cameo) *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "It was a tingly spring morning in TV Land. RS Mr. Conductor was excited. Mayor West had sent him to collect a special from Madame." Madame: "Spot on, RS Mr. Conductor!" Narrator: "Madame said." Madame: "You'd make a mother proud." RS Mr. Conductor: "Thanks, Madame." Narrator: "He said." RS Mr. Conductor: "Is this my special?" Madame: "Very special." Narrator: "She answered." Pingu: "I am Pingu." Narrator: "He said proudly." Pingu: "I can load and unload and carry tons of things." RS Mr. Conductor: "I can use magic dust." Narrator: "Boasted RS Mr. Conductor." Madame: "And I can get you two chatterboxes off to the quarry." Narrator: "Laughed Madame." Spike: "Is this your first job at the quarry?" Narrator: "Called RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's my first job in TV Land!" Narrator: "Pingu called back." RS Mr. Conductor: "Look out for Scratch." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor added." RS Mr. Conductor: "He's trouble." Narrator: "Soon RS Mr. Conductor brought Pingu to the quarry. All the staff were busy preparing the station for the arrival of a new train. Pingu couldn't wait to join in. He appeared towards a bo sheep." Pingu: "I'm Pingu. Can I help?" Bo: "Oh my, no." Narrator: "Bo replied kindly." Bo: "Help Big MacIntosh." Narrator: "Big MacIntosh was working on a signal." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm Pingu. Can I help?" Big McIntosh: "I don't need help." Narrator: "Said Big Mac." Billy Twofeathers: "Try Plato the Rooster." Pingu: "I'm Pingu." Narrator: "He said proudly." Pingi: "Mind my hide!" Narrator: "Snapped the penguin." Plato: "Pingi!" Narrator: "Scolded Plato." Pingi: "Sorry. Welcome to the pack." Plato: "And if you want to work," Narrator: "Said Plato." Pingi: "See George Hautcourt." Narrator: "Pingi said cheekily." Pingi: "He's in charge." Narrator: "George Hautcourt introduced Pingu to his operator." Operator: "I'm here to help you work safely." Narrator: "Said the operator." George Hautcourt: "No speeding and no horseplay," Narrator: "Added George Hautcourt ." George Hautcourt : "Now go help Robby." Pingu: "Yes sir!" Narrator: "Replied Pungu eagerly, and he raced off." Operator: "Remember!" Narrator: "Called the operator." Operator: "Safety first!" Narrator: "Robby is an seal. He makes the hardest job seem like play." Pingu: "I'm Pingu. I'm here to help!" Robby: "More help means more work. More work means more fun. I'm Robby." Narrator: "Pingu and Robby were working hard and having wonderful fun. Suddenly..... Robby: Scratch!" Narrator: "Robby cried." Pingu: "So that's Scratch." Narrator: "Said Pingu." Pingu: "RS Mr. Conductor was right. He is trouble." Robby: "Look out, Pingu!" Narrator: "Cried Robby. Scratch stopped just in time. Pingu refused to move." Pingu: "Stop bullying!" Narrator: "Said Pingu bravely." Scratch: "Can't you take a joke?" Narrator: "Scratch grumbled and dieseled away." Robby: "Thank you, Pingu!" Narrator: "Said Robby. Then George Hautcourt shouted." George Hautcourt: "Bo, move these nickels!" Pingu: "I'll do it!" Narrator: "Cried Pingu. He gathered a lot of nickels." Operator: "Stop!" Narrator: "Shouted his operator. But he didn't stop. He was too eager to help." Pingi: "No!" Narrator: "Shouted Pingi. But it was too late." Pingu: "Oh no!" Narrator: "He cried." Pungu: "Oops." Narrator: "Pingu spluttered. Madame was glad Pungi wasn't hurt, but she was disappointed." Madame: "Safety first." Narrator: "She shouted." Madame: "Means you don't rush in where you don't belong." Pingu: "I'm sorry, Madame." Narrator: "Pingu said sadly." Madame: "Maybe you're not ready to be here." Narrator: "Sighed Madame." Madame: "We'll see if you can do better again tomorrow." Narrator: "After Madame returned home, Pingu was sad. Pingi could see he was unhappy." Pingi: "You're a good penguin." Narrator: "She said." Robby: "And a good friend." Narrator: "Said Robby." Spike: "Being a good friend is important." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor. That made Pingu just a bit better." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes